


I Would Kill For You

by PunkyPenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shameless Smut, Violence, don't do drugs kids, drugs and alcohol, mafia, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: Ever since they'd met, Otabek had always promised to keep Yuri safe. Yuri would never have to kill anyone. Otabek would be Yuri's iron wall, and he would protect him, even if it cost him his life.Yet here they were, both covered in blood and thicker things, Yuri shaking in his arm; hands tightly clutching the gun he'd just fired as he had slumped to the floor. "Beka... I just killed someone..."--In which Yuri has to make his first kill to keep Otabek safe, and Otabek's reaction to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is be the first out of three chapters I'm writing for a OtaYuri Mafia!AU. It's a story about how Yuri was forced to make his first kill in order to keep Otabek safe. This chapter is basically a flashback to when they became a couple, and the next two chapters will take place two years after this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm horrible at writing summaries >.<
> 
> Enjoy, guys~

Halfway into March, the air was still crisp enough for our breaths to be seen in small puffs whenever we breathed out. Yuri's emerald eyes shone in the glow of the afternoon sun, making them radiate as he stared down the barrel of my favorite gun. They were focused and sharp, just like I remembered them to be. Apart from a few strands, the hair that usually covered the left side of Yuri's face was tightly tucked back in a messy bun, leaving his face bare and beautiful. I sighed, taking in the beauty of this blonde, and let out a small groan when he emptied the magazine of my Browning Hi Power on the target, and missed nearly every shot.

I stuffed my gloved hands into the pockets of my coat, eyes roaming over Yuri. His stance was right, feet spread evenly apart. Both of his hands were on the gun, his right hand supporting his left, left index finger on the trigger. It was opposite from how I would have held it, but then again, Yuri was left-handed. There was no reason for him to be missing or barely hitting the practice target. A full round of bullets was already wasted, proven by the ten shells spread around Yuri's feet.

"Yura, focus. You're distracted."

Yuri huffed, clearly annoyed, as he removed the empty magazine and replaced it with a new one. He shot me a glare as he snapped it in place and loaded the gun; skillfully, like he had done it a million times before. Maybe he had. Over the years he'd learned all about the guns I carried: how to clean them, how to take them apart and reassemble them, how to load them, and how to ready them for use. The only thing he had never done up until today, was actually shooting one.

"Of course I'm distracted, you're staring at me!" Yuri yelled as he turned towards me, eyebrows knitted together in an angry frown. He'd always hated when something didn't go as perfectly as he wanted, and even though this was his first time shooting a gun, I'm sure he'd expected to make perfect shots.

I pushed myself away from the wooden frame of the shooting cabin and closed the distance between us with only two steps. Still being a few inches taller than Yuri, I looked down at his flustered face, a soft pink dusting his cheeks and nose from the cold. A small lump formed at the back of my throat, and I had to swallow hard to push it away. He was so beautiful. Even when angry, he was still beautiful. I'd thought so ever since I first saw him wandering the streets on his own on a rainy afternoon, wearing only ragged jeans and a dirty t-shirt. Something about him had compelled me to strike a conversation with him and offer him food and a place to sleep for the night. He'd reluctantly accepted my offer, and had never left after.

That had been over two years ago, and now Yuri had just grown up to be a stunning 16-year-old man. His birthday had been only days ago, and I knew I had to live up to the promise I'd made him.

"If you want me to teach you how to shoot, I need to watch you. How else am I supposed to see if you're doing it right?"

My voice was calm and deep, but unlike usual, it seemed to do nothing to put Yuri at ease. Instead, it only seemed to make him more annoyed. He rolled onto the balls of his feet, standing on his toes and leaned into me, our faces mere inches apart.

"You're not teaching me anything, Beka! You're just watching me. It's creepy!"

His breath was warm against my lips, and I sighed. Maybe he was right. All I'd done was give him some verbal clues and watched his posture as he shot. But honestly, I didn't quite trust myself to be that close to him. I'd always found that my body reacted in strange ways around him, and that just his body against mine could make my mind go numb. I was always able to control myself – I was a lot of things, but taking advantage of a minor was not on that list. No matter how badly that minor would try to tempt me every now and then. But now that he was legally of age, there was no reason for me to hold back anymore, and it made my heart beat faster in excitement.

"Fine, come here."

Slowly, finger by finger I took off my leather gloves and leaned past Yuri. My chest pressed against his as I placed the gloves neatly on the bench in front of me, which held another few full magazines, and the empty one. Something on Yuri's face changed; his frown disappeared, and it looked like a light switched on in his eyes. He looked happy, content. I placed my hands on Yuri's shoulders and spun him around gently, making him face the target he'd been shooting earlier. I spread my legs a little wider than his to get a better stance, my feet just on the outside of his, and I pressed my chest against his back. Our whole bodies aligned, and it felt like we fit together perfectly.

"Let me guide you," I said as I put my mouth right above his pierced ear, and I felt a shiver go through Yuri's body.

My hands moved from his shoulders and down to his hands, and as I placed mine over his, I raised his arms. Yuri instinctively pointed the gun in his left hand at the target. His thumb took off the safety and pulled back the hammer, index finger resting loosely on the trigger. I could tell his shoulders were tense, and that he was squeezing down on the grip just a little too tight. My fingers moved against his, mimicking his hold. With my head resting on his shoulder, I focused my eyes on the target in front of us.

"Relax your shoulders, Yura. You're too tense."

Yuri nodded and I felt his body relax against mine, the tension visibly seeping out of him. His breathing was steady and even, and I knew that his eyes would hold the same focused, sharp look as before. An ever so gentle squeeze of my hand around his was all the confirmation he needed, and he fired a shot. I felt the knockback of it ripple through my chest.

The sound was deafening and left a slight ringing in my ears. My eyes strained a little to see where the bullet had landed, and to my surprise, Yuri had hit the target right between the eyes. He'd ignored the bright colored circles on the target's chest and had gone straight for the head. I was impressed. I wanted to praise him, but knew better than to break his concentration. As if my silence was all Yuri needed to hear, he fired another shot, and another, until the gun clicked empty. His shots were perfect. Just from looking at how they were all centered between the target's eyes in nearly the same spot, I could tell how calm and collected Yuri had been when shooting. I truly was impressed.

"Well done, kitten. I'm impressed." I turned my face to the side a little so I could brush the tip of my nose against Yuri's neck as I lowered our arms. His body shivered against me and I smirked, pleased with his reaction. Even though I didn't have a good view of his face, I knew he had to be blushing. He was so easily flustered sometimes. Yuri reached out and put the empty gun on the bench, and let his hands fall back next to his body, and for a quiet moment we simply stood there. My chest against his back.

"See, I told you, Beka. I told you I'd be good at it." Yuri's voice was quieter than it normally was, still showing the concentration from moments before. His voice was already becoming deeper from going through puberty, but that wasn't what made my cheeks tingle. He sounded calm and at peace, almost dangerous. It sent a rush through me that left me short on breath for a second.

"You were right, you're good with a gun," I smirked, before I pulled myself away from him, standing up straight and fixing my coat. I waited for Yuri to turn around, which he did within mere seconds.

Yuri's face was a few inches from mine, those beautiful green eyes boring into my own, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He was so proud of himself and he wasn't afraid to show it. I loved his confidence, but in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face and surprise him for a change. I was allowed to. I had been holding myself back for so long.

My arm seemed to move on its own as I brought it up to Yuri's face and cupped my hand around the side of his face, fingertips brushing into his hair and my thumb gently caressing his cheek. The triumphant grin from seconds ago seeped away and got replaced with an ever so slight pout of his lips. I could tell Yuri was trying for a neutral face, but as I brought my face closer to his, he failed miserably. His eyes widened ever so slightly as I kept mine locked with them, and the tip of his nose tinged pink. Yuri opened his mouth to say something, but I brought my lips down on his before he formulated the words.

His lips were soft; softer than anything I had ever felt. I kept my eyes glued on him as I kneaded my lips against his with a slight press until I saw his eyes flutter shut. Only when Yuri kissed back, I allowed my own eyes to close. My hand tightened in Yuri's hair as the other one came up to hold him against me by the small of his back, pulling him into me. As our lips moved against each other's, Yuri's arms wrapped themselves around my back. An eager sound accidentally escaped my lips when he pulled me close enough for our groins to touch. Yuri took it as an invite and deepened the kiss, sending his tongue along the seam of my lips. Finally having him in my arms like this made me whimper and part my lips for him. But instead of giving him the control he was looking for, I took his tongue between my teeth before he could have his way.

Yuri whimpered into my mouth as I grazed my teeth against his tongue and softly sucked on it. For a second it felt like his knees were shaking. Taking advantage of his flustered state, I brushed my tongue against his and sent it back into his mouth, mine following suit. Our kiss turned heated soon enough, our tongues engaged in a fierce battle, drawing small sounds from both of us. It wasn't until I felt my jeans constrict at a particular movement from Yuri's groin against mine, making my body tingle with pleasure, that I pulled away.

I kept my eyes closed for a second, wanting the moment to last just a bit longer. My breathing was fast and came in soft pants, but it seemed to be the only way to slow down my racing heart. When I opened my eyes, the sight that greeted me brought a smirk to my face. Yuri was looking at me with a half-lidded gaze, his eyes visibly darker with desire. His pink lips were a little swollen, and a bright blush covered his entire face up to the tips of his ears. I wrapped my arms around him with a smile and held him against my chest, the difference in height putting my mouth right by his ear.

"Happy belated birthday, Yura," I whispered against said man's earlobe, earning a shiver from him as he tightened his grip around my back.

"Beka, you.." Yuri's voice was as soft as I'd ever heard it as he let his words trail off. I knew that kind of voice was only ever meant for my ears, and the realization made my heart swell with joy.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to be mine, Yura. I've never wanted anything more than that."

A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob escaped Yuri's mouth, slightly muffled by my shoulder. He nodded fast – a little too fast –, making a few strands of blonde hair spill from the messy bun. His body moved against me slightly and when I looked up, he was flashing me the brightest smile I'd ever seen. The kind that made him smile bright enough to make him close his eyes. The kind that no one else but me would see.

"You have me, Beka. I've been yours since we met."

Yuri sure knew his way around words whenever he tried. There were times when his words were as gentle as a freight train, and then there were times like this: when his gentle, happy voice subconsciously made me fall in love with him deeper and deeper. My heart sped up and I had to physically let out a deep breath to keep myself from blushing. Yet I dug my head into his shoulder, just in case I wasn't able to keep a stupid grin from working its way to my face. I was the head of the Kazakh mafia, this blonde man shouldn't be able to make me so carefree. But here we were, and he did. Before I lost myself in his scent and the feeling of him against me, I realized I'd forgotten something else.

"Also, you can keep the gun," I spoke against the hoodie of his black sweater. Yuri only nodded, nose buried in my neck.

He knew that was my favorite gun and I knew he greatly appreciated it, but I could tell that he didn't care much about it in that moment. Hell, I didn't care much about it myself. All that mattered for now was this man in my arms, and having him like this forever. Ever since we met I had always promised to keep him safe, but in that moment I promised myself again. He could have the gun. He could learn how to use it properly in case of an emergency. But I would make sure he never had to shoot it. I promised myself; Yuri would never have to fire that gun at anyone. Yuri would never have to kill anyone. I would be his iron wall, and I would protect him, even if it cost me my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Wow, this turned out longer than I had originally planned. 
> 
> Fair warning: there will be violence in this chapter, pretty graphically described, as well as the death of a minor character.  
> This is the first time I'm writing something like this, so please bear with me~

Yuri woke up with a strange, pressing feeling in his chest and sat up in bed, the covers pooling in his lap. He knew that feeling; he would get it when something bad had happened, or was about to happen. He had never been able to explain it, maybe it was his intuition, but it had never been wrong. That feeling had been there half a decade ago, right before his grandfather had gotten into a fatal accident with that rusty, run-down car of his. Yuri had been an orphan ever since, living on the streets and barely surviving when he had met Otabek. Initially the man had offered him a shelter for a few days, but instead Yuri had been allowed to stay for as long as he liked. Yuri smiled. Otabek probably had saved his life back then, literally. And now; now they had been lovers for over two years and lived together, and it had been the best two years of Yuri's life. He knew he would be with Otabek for the rest of his life.

Quietly Yuri glanced over to Otabek who was sound asleep next to him, sprawled out on his back with soft noises coming from his parted lips. Yuri smiled gently. Maybe that feeling had been wrong this time. Otabek looked so peaceful, and Yuri couldn’t stop from ever so softly running his fingertip's along the older man's shoulder and chest. His fingers gently traced the tattoos on Otabek's chest and shoulder; a small portrait of a praying Saint Mary over his heart, and a large black-and-white star on top of his shoulder joint. The lines of the star were bold and clearly not professionally done, but Yuri traced them as if it was the most beautiful piece of art.

Touching Otabek seemed to put Yuri at ease a little, yet he couldn't shake the pressure that had settled in his chest and stomach. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep again feeling like that. He sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, and got out of bed. Yuri put on some sweatpants, not even bothering with underwear of any kind. He was used to walking around the apartment completely naked, but in the quietness of the night he felt kind of exposed. Yuri sighed again as he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a small glass from one of the cupboards and a half-empty bottle of vodka from the fridge.

"This should help me relax a little," Yuri said as he took the bottle and glass with him to the couch. He let himself fall down on it, relaxing against the cool leather.

As he poured himself a drink and threw it back instantly, Yuri noticed a package of Otabek's cigarettes laying on the coffee table, next to the Browning High Power Otabek had given him on his sixteenth birthday. He traced his hand across the gun before taking a cigarette from the package and lighting it. Taking a long drag, the sight of that gun made him smile. It brought back memories of how they'd shared their first kiss when Otabek took him out to the shooting range for the first time. How Otabek had praised him that day would still warm his chest. Or maybe that was just the vodka going down, Yuri wasn't completely sure. He quietly poured himself a few more shots and finished his smoke, tossing the bud into the ashtray on the coffee table, and lay down on the couch. The nicotine rush combined with vodka suddenly hit him hard, and it only took him seconds to fall asleep.

\--

After what felt like only minutes, Yuri awoke to an odd sound coming from within the apartment. Footsteps followed the sound – which he sleepily recognized as the front shutting – and slowly came closer. Those were definitely not Otabek's footsteps. They sounded heavy, no matter how quietly they were placed on the wooden floor of the apartment. Yuri's eyes snapped open as his heartbeat jumped to his throat and threatened to come out as a gasp. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, eyes widened. If someone was sneaking around in their house in the middle of the night, he was absolutely convinced that their intentions were nothing but bad.

Realizing the situation he was in, Yuri let himself ever so gently roll off the couch and onto the floor. He made himself as thin as he could, stomach tightly pressed to the front of the couch, and held his breath. He could hear the blood racing through his veins, the footsteps coming closer and closer before coming to halt. From the earlier steps, Yuri could tell that the intruder was standing near the bathroom door. He knew he had to move. Within a few more steps he would be visible.

 _"Move!"_   Yuri repeated the one word in his mind like a mantra. He had to move!

Slowly, ever so slowly Yuri caterpillared along the front of the couch until he was able to hide behind the armrest. And just in time too, because the footsteps continued, moving exactly as Yuri had predicted; though the realization that he was right, made his heart stop for a second. They went past the bathroom, and were going straight into bedroom. The bedroom, where Otabek was still soundly asleep!

_"Beka!"_

Yuri almost screamed out his boyfriend's name, barely stopping himself. Drawing attention to himself right now would be a bad idea. He was unarmed, and he still had absolutely no idea who was stalking through their house. For all he knew, they could be very trigger-happy with a fully automatic assault rifle. He wasn't going to take that chance. He would do what Otabek had always told him to do: stay calm, and hide; take deep, quiet breaths and stay hidden until he had a chance to run. Otabek had always told Yuri to run and make sure he was safe. To leave Otabek behind and take care of himself. Well, fuck that. Yuri would hide, and he would stay quiet. But there was no way in hell he was going to leave his boyfriend behind in a situation like this. Fuck it! Hearing the floor of the bedroom creak, Yuri released a breath he'd been holding for what felt like hours. If he was going to make a move, he had to do it quick.

Ever so quietly, Yuri glanced around the couch, the intruder nowhere to be seen. However, he did notice the shining gleam of the gun he'd left on the coffee table. A small surge of excitement filled him. He could get to it easily if he tried. Brushing his hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear, his eyes narrowed and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration.

Without making a sound Yuri lowered his body to the floor, supporting his weight on one elbow. He outstretched his other arm, reaching far above his head. His whole body stretched and arched to be able to reach the coffee table that held answer to all of his problems, the soft carpet tickling his side. Yuri let out a steady breath and felt his heart jump in his chest as his fingers wrapped around the butt of the gun, and lifted it to from the table. When Yuri was sure it was free, he swung his arm back into himself and crawled back behind the couch, clutching the firearm to his chest.

It felt reassuring. Touching to cold metal seemed to calm something inside of him as he let his fingers glide along the barrel. Maybe it was because this used to be Otabek's gun. Otabek's hand had caressed the metal just like he was doing, his hands had been wrapped around it dozens of times. This gun had kept Otabek safe through all the years he'd carried it, and Yuri felt like it would do the same for him. That it would keep him safe, so he could keep his lover safe.

Loud noises coming from the bedroom snapped Yuri back to his senses and made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Something shattered against a wall, suspectedly one of the lights from either of their nightstands. Shouting followed, and although Yuri didn't understand what the guttural yells meant, he could tell it was Chinese and that the attacker was unmistakably male. And then he heard Otabek's voice; loud and obviously pissed off.

"Alright, I'm going!", Otabek yelled, followed by a string of what Yuri knew to be Kazakh cuss-words. Whoever that guy was, he must have pissed off Otabek beyond anything Yuri had ever experienced. Sure, Otabek would swear sometimes, but nothing ever as profusely as the foulness that just came out of his mouth.

Two sets of footsteps came closer from the bedroom, one sharp and clear, the other muffled and slightly sticky and stumbling on the wooden floor. It was easy to tell which belonged to whom. Yuri felt his heartbeat picking up again. He squeezed his hand tighter around his gun. He had to know what was going on, he had to know what he could do to help out Beka. Anything but scouring behind a couch. He'd never forgive himself if something happened that he could have stopped.

Quietly Yuri pushed himself up a few centimeters, only far enough so he could flip himself around and sit on his haunches. He buried his face into the side of the sofa, making himself as small as he could with his length of 183 cm. Yes, puberty had hit him hard. Within two years he'd gained over half a foot in length, the sporadic growth spurts had left his whole body aching from time to time. At first he'd been that stereotypical teenage boy: tall, skinny, and clumsy, not sure what to do with the extra length he suddenly had. But Otabek had made him exercise. Cardio workouts as well as weight trainings. And to Yuri's surprise, he actually gained muscle faster than he thought he would. Within months the difference had been astonishing. His chest had been wider, muscles more refined and stronger. Yuri had been pleased with himself, especially when Otabek showered his body with kisses and praised him on his hard work repeatedly. Just the thought of not being able to have Otabek on top of him anymore and lathering him with kisses, chilled his heart.

So he did what he could for now: observe. Sit back and wait for his chance. Yuri carefully leaned to the side and glanced around the back of the couch with one eye, hair tucked behind his ear. The assailant was facing away from Yuri, right arm stretched out towards Otabek, a gun pointed directly at his head. He wore black pants, presumably slacks, and from what Yuri could tell from the back, a black leather jacket. A disapproving sound almost came out of his mouth; Otabek's love for leather had made it easy for him to spot fake leather, and this guy was most definitely wearing something synthetic. The man's hair was cut close to his head, his stature short and chubby.

 _"No wonder the floor was creaking so much. Fucking pig!"_ , Yuri thought. Why the hell would anyone send a fat guy like that into someone's house to silently kill them?

And then Yuri's eyes shifted to Otabek. He'd been forced down onto his knees with his hands behind his head. His gray sweatpants hung low on his hips, Otabek's hipbones peeking out above the waistband. A trail of soft, dark hair ran from below his bellybutton down into the sweats. His tattoos stood out against his honey-kissed skin: a thorned rose along the line of his groin, the flower resting just above the hip bone; the small praying Saint Mary over his heart; the large black-and-white star on top of his left shoulder. The muscles in Otabek's arms and chest flexed in annoyance, making the nipple piercing in his right nipple jump in the light. But that wasn't what nearly tore a sound from Yuri's throat.

It was when he focused on Otabek's face, that he realized how pissed off the older man really was. His eyes were angry as he was looking up at the man who held him at gunpoint. Yuri could see a cut on Otabek's lip, some dried up blood around it. It looked like he'd been punched in the face, maybe even pistol whipped. Whatever it was, it was going to leave a nasty bruise. Of that Yuri was sure.

"Where is it?!", the Chinese man yelled in English with a thick accent.

Otabek shook his head, looking straight up at the man. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but coming into my house at night and threatening me is going to cost you."

Now if the look on Otabek's face hadn't already shown how angry he was and how badly he was holding back, his voice surely would have betrayed him. Otabek generally spoke English without much of an accent, only there with certain words or when you paid attention to it. But now his accent was as thick and heavy as the man in front of him. It sent a chill down Yuri's spine, both in fear and excitement.

"Don't lie to me! You think you can get away with ripping us off? We're ten pounds short on the cocaine you sold us, you think we wouldn't notice?!"

Something clicked in Yuri's mind. Chinese. Cocaine. This had to be about the deal Otabek and the head of the Chinese mafia, Mr. Yang, had made only a night prior. They had met at an abandoned parking garage. Yuri had been allowed to tag along, and the whole thing had felt like a scene from a cheap gangster movie. The black Hummer they were in had tainted windows and had been escorted by two black cars. At the very back, a black van had followed, holding the products the Chinese had asked for. When they'd reached the designated meeting spot, three black cars had already been waiting for them. The deal had gone down smoothly. Yuri hadn't been allowed to leave the car, which made him a little sullen. But that's what Otabek had always been like: Yuri could come along on trades, but he was never allowed out of the car. Just in case, Otabek would always say. But he could easily follow the ordeal from his spot in the backseat of the Hummer.

Otabek had kindly requested to see the money first, to which the Chinese men had obliged; nine million dollars in cash, all neatly wrapped and sealed in stacks of ten thousands. Yuri could see how Otabek raised and arm and how his men – their men – backed up the van and opened the backdoor. Inside the van had been their end of the deal: 100 pounds of pure, uncut cocaine. It was something the Kazakh mafia was known for, and they made such large deals with foreign countries on a regular basis. The tightly wrapped packages of narcotics had been weighed to show that they held up their end of the deal. After that, hands were shaken, some small courtesies had occurred, and both parties had gone their separate ways.

Something seemed to have clicked in Otabek's mind too. A frown appeared on his face and his eyes narrowed.

"We weighed everything before handing it over. Your boss was obviously there, he saw it too. So instead of accusing me, maybe you should have a closer look at your own organization." Otabek close to hissed the last part of his sentence.

 _"Oh damn"_ , Yuri thought, catching his tongue piercing between his teeth. He'd never heard his boyfriend hiss like that. Not even on that rare occasion where Otabek would let Yuri fuck him, and Yuri would purposely not spread him enough. Something about hearing Otabek moan and hiss in pain under him had always turned him on. Yuri wasn't only a masochist, but deep down and given the right circumstances, he could be a sadist as well.

"Our men would not do something like that! We are loyal. How dare you even suggest something like that!", the other man yelled angrily, and began to pace nervously in front of Otabek. It seemed like the weight of Otabek's words sank in, and he didn't like it one bit. He flung his gun around in the air dangerously, muttering a few words in Chinese. Yuri suspected they were profanities of some sort.

"Do you really think Mr. Yang would have agreed to our deal if we hadn't held up to our end? He would have killed us right then and there," Otabek continued with a low, steady voice. His dark eyes following every movement the Chinese man made, and Yuri knew he was waiting for the right moment to strike and knock the man off his feet.

"You fooled all of us! Mr. Yang too. You're just a thief when it comes down to it!" The English was broken and rushed, and Yuri could barely make out the words.

With a small, drawn out breath, Yuri steadied himself against the couch again. The muscles in his legs were straining to keep him up, though part of that strain was nothing but tension and uncertainty about what this pig's next move would be. Yuri bit his lip and slowly slid his index finger onto the trigger of his gun. Otabek looked extremely annoyed again. Yuri knew he took great pride in always holding up his end of a deal, no matter what it was. To be called a thief and a liar was probably one of the worst things the man could have said to Otabek.

"We didn’t. Take. It. Now I suggest you get out of my house and start looking for who really stole your goods."

Otabek's voice dropped dangerously low, and it sent a shiver down Yuri's back. His hands were getting clammy with cold sweat, and he felt a small trail of perspiration run down the side of his temple. He didn't like where this was going. Otabek was angry, and the intruder seemed too conflicted about his own feelings to even be holding a gun. The man was still frantically pacing around in front of Otabek, hands raised up to rest in his neck. The butt of the gun dug into his skull, and suddenly the world seemed to slow down around Yuri as the man moved.

The man spun around, eyes a little wide, a crooked smile on his face. Within the blink of an eye he had his gun pointed straight at Otabek, the barrel pressed tightly against his forehead.

"You know –," he started, his voice unsteady and high. "Mr. Yang said to not return without the coke. But he also said that if we weren't able to get it back, a bullet through your brain would be good enough."

Yuri saw Otabek's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, and without a second thought, Yuri pushed himself away from the couch. His body seemed to move on its own as he ever so quietly but effectively took a few long strides to close the distance between himself and the Chinese man. Cold sweat trickling down his back, lip caught between his teeth, Yuri brought his left arm up in slow motion, the gun clenched tightly in his hand. The tip of the barrel grazed the back of the man's head, just above the base of his skull.

Wide, green eyes flashed down at Otabek for a millisecond. Yuri saw Otabek's mouth move and his eyes shoot open, but he couldn't hear what his boyfriend was trying to tell him. All he heard was his blood rushing through his veins and his own erratic heartbeat in his ears. His eyes shift back to the intruder, who finally seems to be turning around at the pressure of cold metal against his shaven head. But Yuri wouldn't let him. There was no way he would let that man turn around. Before he knew it, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and his finger tightened on the trigger.

The deafening sound of a gunshot reverberated against the walls of the apartment, followed by a spray of warm liquid onto his face and chest. The sound was loud enough to drown out his own heartbeat for a few seconds before it died out. It was instantly replaced by a loud ringing in Yuri's ears. And then –

Silence.

Nothing but silence enveloped Yuri, and he caught up with the world again. His eyes blinked open right when the Chinese intruder disappeared from his field of view and fell to the floor in a limp, lifeless heap. Yuri's eyes moved down slowly to where Otabek was still sitting on his knees. His face and torso were covered in red specks of blood and thicker things, but Yuri could barely register it. He let out a shaky, almost desperate breath he didn't know he was holding, and felt his body starting to shake. A second later his legs gave out and he sank to the ground.

 _"Is this what being in shock feels like?"_   Yuri distantly asked himself.

It wasn't until he saw Otabek scrambling over to him and felt the man's hands squeezing his upper arms tight enough to leave bruises, that his hearing returned, and he was finally able to make out the frantic way Otabek was screaming at him.

"Yuri! Yura! Are you hurt?"

All Yuri could do was stare at Otabek and shake his head rapidly. In return, Otabek pulled Yuri closer and wrapped his strong arms tightly around him. The warmth of Otabek's body was so familiar, and it slowly seeped into Yuri's being. He relaxed ever so slightly against his boyfriend, his lover, and it suddenly dawned on him; this heat – Otabek's heat – it could have been gone. If Yuri hadn't moved when he had, the dead body laying on the floor would have been Otabek's. Yuri tried to glance over, but Otabek's arms prevented him from moving his head. All he could see was a stain of red on their white, fluffy carpet, slowly expanding.

Otabek simply held Yuri as his senses returned to his body completely and made him shake more vigorously. Yuri buried his face in Otabek's chest, not even caring about the small spatters of blood on either of their skin. He just needed Otabek close, as close as he could get him, but despite their closeness, Yuri still felt cold. Breathing hurt, and it took Yuri a few tries to find his voice, though it was still far too breathy and shaken. Slowly Yuri raised his head, looking straight into Otabek's eyes. All he saw in them was desperation.

"Beka..."

Warm, calloused hands came up and cupped Yuri's face. Thumbs brushed along his stained cheeks, effectively smearing out the blood. Yuri didn't care.

"Yura..." Even though Otabek's voice was soft, Yuri could hear that same edge of desperation and fear in it. The tenderness was all that he needed to come undone in the older man's arms and start shaking violently.

"Beka... I just killed someone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. I'm obsessed with this AU. Please let me know what you think of it? Love it, hate it? Recommendations? And yes, Beka's tattoos have meanings! The ones mentioned aren't the only ones he has, but here's what they stand for.
> 
> Portrait of St. Mary: Someone who will never betray his friends.  
> Star on his shoulder: He is a man of discipline and tradition.  
> Thorned rose: He came of age in prison.
> 
> Hope to be back soon with the final chapter. Which will be.. pretty much all naughtiness >.<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days delayed, but finally! The smut chapter I promised~ Beka will do anything to make his Yura feel better :) Lots of naughtiness ensues~ 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

"Beka... I killed someone..." Yuri repeated the those four words over and over, the sound eventually disappearing from his voice until nothing was left but whispers and small sobs.

Otabek growled; a deep, rumbling sound that erupted from his throat before he could even stop it. His arms were tightly wrapped around Yuri's shivering body. Just being there was all that he could do for Yuri right now. He knew from experience. Things hadn't been easy on Otabek either when he had made his first kill all those years ago, so he slightly understood what Yuri had to be feeling right now.

Unlike Yuri, no one had been there to comfort Otabek afterwards. No one had rubbed his back as he threw up in the toilet repeatedly, images of the lifeless body and the feeling of blood sticking to his skin haunting him. No one had held him and told him that it was okay to cry, that taking a life was a terrible thing. He'd done what was expected of him, at the fragile age of fourteen. He had felt horrible for months, but eventually the queasy feeling in his stomach had settled and it had stopped bothering him. And as he had been ordered to kill more, he'd eventually grown accustomed to it and stopped caring about it all together. Within years his boss had turned Otabek into a emotionless killer, worthy to take over the imperium after the boss had died as bloody and messy as he had lived. It wasn't until Otabek had found Yuri and started taking care of him, that his feelings had returned to him; sometimes even overwhelmed him.

That's what his love for Yuri had been like at first as well: overwhelming. Otabek had had no idea how to deal with how he felt about the other man, and caused him a great deal of stress and internal struggles – not that he would ever admit that out loud. But he realized that once he came to terms with the intensity of his feelings, things had been easier on him. On both of them actually, since Yuri had loved Otabek just as recklessly and passionately in return. They loved each other so deep and hard, and unconditionally that they couldn't imagine a life without the other. Otabek would give up everything he was and owned if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with Yuri.

And that was exactly why Otabek was seething with anger and self-loathing as he held Yuri's shaking body as close to his chest as he could possibly phantom. He'd promised to protect Yuri; promised himself that Yuri would never have to deal with the horrible side that came with leading the mafia. Yet here they were, both covered in blood and Chinese brain tissue.

Otabek noticed Yuri's hands were still tightly clutching the gun he had once given him in his lap, and he hated the sight of it. With a growl he slapped the gun out of Yuri's hands hard enough to send it flying across the floor. The weapon ended up near the front door with a thud that sounded much louder than it should have. All Yuri did was look up at Otabek, his eyes wide, face pale, and lips parted as he breathed fast and shallow. It made Otabek's chest tighten painfully. He'd never hated himself more than he did right this moment. It was _his_ fault. This was the Chinese's fault. Damn it, he'd make them pay. After.

 _"After what?"_ , Otabek asked himself desperately as his thumb caressed Yuri's shoulder and pulled him closer, his heart still pounding. He wanted Yuri closer, as close as he could possibly get him. Holding him like this wasn't close enough. He needed to be inside Yuri, around Yuri, _anything_ that could bring him closer. He wanted to reclaim every inch of Yuri's body and make him forget everything that just happened. _After_ he'd left him so thoroughly fucked that Yuri couldn't remember his own name.

Within the blink of an eye, Otabek pulled Yuri down, smashing their lips together in a bruising, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues instantly found each other inside of Yuri's mouth, desperately dancing together. Otabek could taste the vodka and cigarettes Yuri had had earlier on his tongue. Their kiss grew rougher, more frenzied and needy as it went on. It was wet and sloppy and held all of the tension both of them hadn't been able to release yet. The dull pain in his jaw from getting pistol whipped made him flinch ever so slightly, but he didn't give it any further attention. Nothing would keep him from Yuri. _Nothing_.

Yuri's arms flung around Otabek's neck with soft, eager sounds falling past his lips as he pulled himself tightly against the older man's chest. Otabek could feel the cold steel of Yuri's nipple piercings graze his skin. In return, Otabek's hand made their way down to Yuri's perfect, round ass. His large hand squeezed the globes of flesh tightly through the sweatpants Yuri was wearing. It wasn't enough. He needed more, and he was too impatient, too high on adrenaline.

With noticeable effort Otabek lifted Yuri off the ground and stood up with the blonde still in his arms. Yuri quickly wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist, ankles locked together behind his back. Yuri's short but sharp nails raked down his back and left angry, red streaks in their wake. Otabek groaned against Yuri's lips, the scratches tingling pleasantly. He did always like it rough with an edge of pain and danger. Like that one time when he and Yuri had taken turns in asphyxiating each other.

Otabek had made Yuri wear a cock ring one night, and every time Yuri felt like he was cumming, Otabek would carefully constrict his hands around Yuri's throat. Yuri would look up at him, his face contorted in pleasure, soundless screams coming from his mouth. When Yuri had finally been allowed to release all the pent up pleasure, he'd screamed Otabek's names at the top of his lungs. Otabek had thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Then Yuri had decided to return the favor and rode his lover's cock as hard and fast as he could with his hands squeezing down around Otabek's neck. Needless to say, it was one of the best orgasms he had ever had, the high from the lack of oxygen making everything a hundred times more intense.

He so desperately wanted to see that look on Yuri's face again right that moment, but Otabek wasn't sure he would be able to control himself properly with all the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Instead, Otabek opted for stumbling towards the bedroom with Yuri in his arms, but not before he slammed Yuri into the nearest wall he could find. Their lips were still fiercely nipping and biting at each other, smothered moans and whimpers caught between their lips and left hanging in the air. Only when Otabek began grinding his already swollen erection into Yuri's equally hard one and moaned, they parted and gasped for air.

"Beka," Yuri breathed out needy, his head lulling back against the wall and his eyes hooded. It made Otabek smirk, knowing he wasn't the only desperate one.

Yuri's hands quickly slid down Otabek's back, along the fresh scratch marks, and found the hem of the sweatpants he was wearing. Wasting no time, Yuri grabbed the fabric tight and pulled the pants down, exposing Otabek's ass to the cool air of their air-conditioned apartment. With a slight arch of his back, Otabek allowed Yuri to pull the front down as well. The pants fell to the floor with a small wiggle of his hips. Mindlessly Otabek stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Now all that was keeping them from full skin on skin contact, were Yuri's worn, thin sweatpants. But Otabek would deal with those later.

All that mattered for now, was kissing his boyfriend senseless and pounding him into the wall with all the force he had. So that was exactly what he did. He didn't care if Yuri would have bruises on his hips or inner thighs tomorrow. He didn't care that the painful grip he had on Yuri's hips would leave bruised imprints of his fingers in the skin. He didn’t even care that he could taste a trickle of blood as they kissed, from lips being bitten hard enough to break the tender skin. Hell, his kitten seemed to love it; panting and moaning and grinding up against him in desperation.

"Beka, please," Yuri whined, his hands kneading the cheeks of Otabek's ass roughly. "Please, I _need_ you."

Otabek had never been able to deny such a request, and now was not the time to start. He plucked Yuri away from the wall. Yuri's arms locked around Otabek's shoulders, holding him tightly as he was carried to the bedroom. Shamelessly he kept grinding into Otabek's bare groin, making the Kazakh stumble slightly as small groans fell past his lips.

It only took a few long strides for Otabek to reach the bed and lower himself down on it on hands and knees. He loved how Yuri clung to his body as tight as he could, allowing him to carry his boyfriend up the mattress and lay him down with his head between the pillows.

As soon as Yuri's back hit the soft sheets under them and he relaxed his grip, Otabek was all over him. He placed hungry kisses along the long line of Yuri's neck, nipping and biting at the skin as he worked down to the collar bone. Yuri was a sucker for bites on and around it, so that was exactly what Otabek gave him. His teeth dug into the tender flesh near Yuri's shoulder and he sucked the skin into his mouth. Yuri squirmed beneath him, his nailed digging into Otabek's back and leaving crescent-shaped indentations in the skin.

Otabek avoided the specks of blood covering Yuri's body as he descended, leaving glorious marks in their wake on his chest. His mouth eagerly found a pink nipple. He sucked the nub into his mouth, batting his tongue against it before he took the metal bar of Yuri's nipple piercing between his teeth and tugged on it. Hard.

"Ah!! God, Beka!" Yuri writhed under him, back arching as his hands dug into the top of Otabek's hair and pulled. Otabek couldn't keep a small growl from spilling past his lips at Yuri's reaction. Yuri had always love being on the receiving end of sexual torture much more than he liked giving it, but it never failed to amaze Otabek _how much_ the blonde enjoyed it.

" _Fuck_ , Yura. You're so responsive," Otabek breathed around Yuri's reddened nipple.

Yuri only let out a whiny moan as Otabek's breath fanned across his chest. With short licks and nibbles he trailed a wet path down to the waistband of Yuri's sweatpants. He could feel Yuri's eyes on him and when he looked up, he was met with the most intense look he'd ever seen in Yuri's eyes. His hooded eyes shone like they'd swallowed the sun, even though the room was only slightly lit by moonlight coming through the window. Yuri's hair was a mess, tussled and sprawled around his face like a halo of gold. And in the middle of it was his angelic face; a bright blush dusting his cheeks, lips parted and swollen from their earlier making out.

The sight of it made Otabek's cock jump in excitement, precum leaking out of the slit. If he wasn't so intent on completely erasing every other thought but his own name from Yuri's mind, he'd already be flipping him over and spreading that delicious, tight hole of his. But Otabek had more control than that. More so, he had a mission.

Skillfully, Otabek took the edge of Yuri's sweatpants between his teeth and began tugging them down Yuri's slender hips. The sweats were thin and worn out, the outline of Yuri's dick very prominent, and – along with a small wet stain from Yuri's arousal just below the waistband – they left little to the imagination. They were already hanging low from their ferocious grinding only a few minutes ago, beneath Yuri's prominent, incredibly sexy hip bones. It only took a small tug for them to be pulled over Yuri's dick and down his hips, their eyes locked with each other's the whole time. Yuri's cock sprung free, hard, pink, and leaking, the big nerve decorated with a small frenum piercing. He'd gotten it only a few months ago for his eighteenth birthday, and Otabek had been addicted to playing with it ever since it healed.

Otabek's thumbs pushed the pants further down. Yuri shimmied his legs out of the unnecessary piece of fabric. A whine fell past his lips as Otabek instantly sucked a bruise into the skin just shy of the base of Yuri's cock, and Yuri spread his legs so Otabek could lie in between them.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Otabek whispered against the already purple mark, his voice deep and laced with desire.

Yuri's slender fingers tangled in Otabek's hair. It was slightly longer than it had been during his younger days, just because Yuri loved running his hands through it and play with it. And honestly, Otabek loved it whenever Yuri would grab his dark locks tightly during their intimate moments together.

"Please, Beka. Please stop teasing... Let me fee– Ah!"

Yuri's sentence got cut short when Otabek suddenly swallowed Yuri's cock whole. Hips bucked upwards and hands tightened in Otabek's hair. With his lips tightly wrapped around the base of Yuri's shaft, the head of Yuri's dick had slid well down Otabek's throat. He hummed softly around it, relishing in the taste of his lover, his nose buried in the soft blond hairs that decorated the base.

Otabek swallowed. Once, twice, before coming back up and dragging his flattened tongue along the thick nerve on the underside of Yuri's cock. He made extra work to swirl and twist it around the small metal bar of Yuri's frenum piercing, making the other man gasp and writhe against him. It always made him happy to see Yuri react to his ministrations like that; to know he had such an effect on him.

As Otabek reached the head and let it slip from his mouth, his free hand wrapped itself around the base of Yuri's cock and his balls, gently squeezing them up against him. It made Yuri mewl and his dick twitch, and for a second Otabek thought Yuri would cum right that moment.

Deciding to push Yuri just a little further, Otabek nipped down the underside of the head. One second his lips touched Yuri's piercing, the next his teeth tugged at the metal rod. Yuri's body shook violently, back arching off the bed and a cry tore itself from his kitten's throat. His short nails dug into Otabek's scalp.

"Nngh!! Fuck! Please, more," Yuri whined out with a moan.

With a devious smirk, Otabek repeated his action and Yuri's upper body arched completely off the bed with a loud groan. He figured that was enough teasing for now. With a small squeeze of his hand, he started bobbing his head up and down Yuri's length as hard and fast as he could. His tongue had Yuri's swollen dick trapped against the roof of his mouth. Ever so often he would lightly drag his teeth along the heated skin, and Yuri would jump and moan just a little louder. In return, Otabek would moan as well, sending vibrations along the skin and into Yuri's being.

As Yuri was losing himself to Otabek, Otabek was losing himself to the sensation of Yuri; in his mouth, on his tongue, the increasingly louder moans and mewls filling the air. He could tell from how Yuri's body was moving that he was close. That, and the steady beads of precum leaking from the slit and onto his tongue. He closed his eyes and relaxed his throat and jaw, ready to swallow everything Yuri had to offer, until Yuri forcefully yanked him away from his dick by his hair.

Otabek was about to protest when Yuri pulled him up far enough to be able to smash his lips against Otabek's. The sheer force of it made Otabek groan and slightly wince. Just because he had ignored the pain in his jaw, didn't mean it was gone. It was dull and would be a bruise by tomorrow, but he'd handled worse.

Their kiss was all teeth and tongues. Messy, wet, and extremely passionate. Yuri's fingers combed through his hair as Otabek's hands found Yuri's golden locks and mirrored the action. Their current position allowed for them to grind their naked erections against each other, so that was exactly what they did. Otabek didn't stop, didn't slow down until Yuri yanked his head back again and looked him straight in the eye.

Yuri's eyes were only half-lidded, looking at Otabek through those long, beautiful lashes. His lips were even redder than before, parted as he panted, and for a second his pink tongue darted out to lick a small string of their mixed saliva from his lips.

"Not like this, Beka. I need you closer," Yuri panted. "I need you inside of me."

The last part of Yuri's sentence was nothing more than a whisper laced with utter desperation. It made Otabek's heart pound vigorously against his ribcage, his chest tightening. Of course he'd driven Yuri to the edge of desperation before – and plenty time, too –, but this sounded different. More of a _'make me forget I am even alive'_ kind of despair rather than a _'I have gone crazy with lust and I need your cock inside of me -now-'_. It made Otabek growl, the anger from before returning to him with full force. It made him even more desperate to wipe Yuri's brain of everything that had happened that night.

Within the blink of an eye, Otabek had Yuri's legs spread wide and pushed against his chest and three fingers inside his own mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them. When they were soaking wet, he pressed two of them against the outside of Yuri's tight, pink entrance, making the Russian gasp and whine in response.

Otabek knew he didn't have to prepare Yuri gently. Hell, he didn't want to be gentle. Besides that, Yuri had made it a mission to wear plugs on a regular basis to keep himself loose and ready for Otabek's cock. He was done with the teasing and the playing. Something about the tone in Yuri's voice had unraveled the final threads of control he'd been holding on to. Instantly he pushed the two fingers past Yuri's rim and couldn't stop a gasp from falling past his lips at just how easily he was able to push them all the way in. Yuri trashed wildly under him, eyes screwed shut, and whimpers and moans coming out of his mouth in a steady flow.

A grin made it's way to Otabek's face as he began to fiercely thrust his fingers in and out of his lover, Yuri desperately thrusting back onto them. Otabek watched the tight of muscles swallow the tattoos at the base of his digits: a small, black cross on both his index and middle finger – though there was one on the index finger of his left hand too, along with a singular dot on his pinky.

A few minutes and another finger later, Yuri has been reduced to a panting, moaning, pleading mess. Otabek would skillfully alternate between slow, hard strokes against Yuri's prostate and short, quick thrusts with spread fingers to loosen the walls that clamped down on them.

"Beka please! Please.. j-just fuck me! _Nnngh!_ " Yuri whined as he rolled his hips against the prodding digits. "Please.. _Daddy_.."

Otabek froze as that last word rolled off of Yuri's tongue like honey, barely louder than a whisper. He hadn't even known he had a daddy kink until Yuri had accidentally called him 'Daddy' during one of their long love-making scenes. Otabek had denied Yuri his orgasm for multiple times already, and Yuri had been long passed the point of such plain emotions as need and lust. In his attempt to _please_ have Otabek allow him reach his climax, Yuri had started blurting out every slightly sexually tinted word he could think of – in English, Russian, and Kazakh. Eventually 'daddy' had found its way to his lips. Otabek had found it incredibly sexy, the way the word sounded when directed at him, and had finally lost it.

Yuri had found great pride in finally having found something that made the calm and collected leader of the Kazakh mafia come undone like that. So the word had stuck and in return, to reclaim some of his dignity, Otabek had started calling Yuri his kitten. The nickname had suited the blonde long before Otabek had even started calling him 'kitten' anyway.

So when Yuri breathed that one word, it was enough for Otabek's to roughly pull all three fingers out of Yuri's spread entrance with a pop and hold and open hand to Yuri's face.

"Spit," was the only command that came thundering out of Otabek's mouth.

Yuri did as he was told, sitting up a little and spat into Otabek's hand. With the naughtiest smirk on his face, his tongue darted out of his mouth to let the saliva drip off it, his tongue piercing glistening in the light.

Otabek hastily coated his well-endowed cock with Yuri's saliva, looking the man straight in the eye as his hand pumped the shaft. Yuri has lied back down, eyes glazed over and legs spread wide and pulled up high to his chest. It gave Otabek a perfect view of Yuri's wet, gaping hole. Yuri wiggled his ass a little, wordlessly telling Otabek to _hurry the fuck up_.

He heard the message loud and clear in his mind. _"Enough, fuck me already."_ Otabek lowered himself over his lover and aligned his cock with Yuri's entrance, his long and graceful legs hanging over Otabek's shoulders. Without further delay, he bucked his hips and thrust the swollen head past Yuri's rim with a loud groan.

As Otabek entered him, Yuri's eyes fluttered closed and his arms flung around Otabek's neck. Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri hungrily. His mouth swallowed the string of slightly pained moans that Yuri was unable to hold in as Otabek inched his whole cock into that tight hole with small, continuous thrusts. It wasn't until he bottomed out, panting hard and deep, that he stayed still.

"Yura... kitten, look at me," Otabek gasped as he broke the kiss, short on breath.

Yuri's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at Otabek with need, though the small whines that came from him told Otabek that he was in pain. Yet Yuri ground down on Otabek's cock with a small flex of hips.

"Don’t stop, Beka. _God_ , please don't stop. I need it." Yuri's voice was but a breath and Otabek could do nothing but oblige.

He drew himself back, leaving only the very tip inside of Yuri before he drove himself back in. Yuri screamed as a mixture of pleasure and pain wrecked through him, but Otabek did exactly what he'd been told. He didn't stop. With hard, deep thrusts he began pounding into Yuri. Otabek's back flexed with each movement, making the large, serpent-like dragon tattooed along his right side move like it was alive. It reached from right below his shoulder blade down to his firm ass with graceful curves, a perfect composition of black, grays, and shading. The tail of the creature just barely hit his upper thigh and seemed to sway back and forth under the continuous rolling of the muscles underneath.

Otabek growled in pleasure, dropping his head against a pale shoulder beneath him as his pace picked up.

"Yura... My Yura. I got you. I'll never let you go, you're safe now. I'll keep you safe," Otabek murmured against Yuri's skin, his lips dragging against it as he spoke, voice a little shaky.

Yuri only nodded and threw his head back as Otabek reached _just_ a little deeper inside of him with a particular hard thrust, making him mewl in delight. And fuck, Otabek loved the little sounds his kitten made.

"I'm so sorry I broke – Ah! – broke my promise. I could have lost you... I could..." Otabek trailed off, not wanting to remember the sheer panic that had flooded him when Yuri hadn't been in bed with him. He'd half expected to find Yuri's lifeless body on the floor somewhere after he'd been roughly woken up, but the apartment had seemed untouched. Which had lead him to believe that Yuri had somehow made it out of their home and had rushed to safety – like Otabek had always told him to do.

Otabek's shock had been all the bigger when Yuri had suddenly appeared from behind the couch and shot the Chinese man in the head without hesitation. He was beyond grateful, but still; if Yuri had been slower, if his timing had been different, both of them would have been dead by now. Though Otabek wasn't one to linger on thoughts of 'should have, could have, would have', the thought of having been so close to losing Yuri still made his stomach twist. Life without Yuri was a fate so much worse than death.

The thrusts became rougher as Otabek's emotions caught up with him; Yuri wasn't the only one that needed to have his mind cleared. Fueled by a new rush of adrenaline he dug his hands between Yuri's shoulders and the bed, and held him close. Yuri's legs trapped between their bodies made the hug slightly awkward, but neither of them cared. Otabek increased his speed and angled his hips into that spot that would have Yuri scream.

And screaming was what Yuri did.

"Fuck! Fuck Beka... so good!" Yuri half-screamed-half-whined when Otabek kept pounding him into the mattress.

With unrelenting, deliberate smashes to his prostate, Yuri bucked violently under him, eyes screwed shut. Otabek felt Yuri's ass clench down around him as pleasure started to overwhelm him. The steady stream of moans and screams Yuri was producing, had Otabek growling out in response.

"That's right kitten, Daddy will take care of you."

The lewd and wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and labored breaths, pants, moans, and cries were all that filled the room from that moment on. Otabek put such force behind his thrusts that the bed lightly shook under the strain.

Yuri ground down on Otabek's cock like a wild animal, head thrown against the pillow, his blonde hair a mess and sticking to his forehead. The blood spatters on either of their faces had dried up a long time ago and turned to a dark carmine color, despite their bodies being covered in a thin layer of sweat.

As Otabek could feel the telltale coil at the pit of his stomach tightening and his balls drawing up against his body, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Luckily he could tell that Yuri was quickly reaching his peak as well by the way the Russian's moans became higher pitched.

"Look at me, Yuri," Otabek groans out breathlessly.

Yuri obliged, turning his head and looked up at Otabek through his long, blonde lashes with a desperate look on his face. Even though his eyes were half-lidded, Otabek could see flames in his emerald orbs, pupils blown wide. He kept his eyes locked with Otabek as the older man made him bounce back and forth on the bed.

If there was one thing Otabek loved, it was having eye contact with Yuri while they came. He rested his forehead just over Yuri's, strands of dark hair mixing with blonde. Wordlessly their breaths mingled between their lips. After what felt like minutes – but could have been seconds – both of their faces contorted in pleasure. Both Yuri and Otabek screamed their orgasm in unison, Yuri's hole milking Otabek's pulsing cock of every last drop of cum he had to offer.

Otabek pushed them through their high and beyond. His body felt boneless as he let himself slump down on top of Yuri, the mixture of adrenaline and orgasm making him see stars. He felt Yuri's body strain under him, and he felt foolish for forgetting that the blonde's legs were still draped over his shoulders.

Gently Otabek lowered Yuri's legs, who let out a breath of relief and wrapped them around the Kazakh's waist instead. Yuri was always clingy after sex, which Otabek loved, and now was no different. Yuri's arms were around Otabek's neck, and he clung to him. Otabek softly nuzzled his neck, lips softly kissing the bite marks and hickeys he'd left.

They lied silently in each other's arms as their erratic breaths slowed down and bodies came down from their highs. Otabek's cock had gone flaccid inside of Yuri, and with a small arch of his back, he pulled out of his lover. Yuri's response was immediate as reality caught up to them; his body started shaking under Otabek, small tremors running along his entire body like he was freezing. It made Otabek's chest tighten.

"Come here," Otabek whispered.

Yuri loosened his death grip and let Otabek move off him so he could lie on his side and face his kitten. Otabek held his arm opened lightly, inviting Yuri back into his warmth. Yuri instantly scooted towards him and snuggled up into his chest as his breathing turned to small pants. Otabek held him tight, one hand lovingly petting Yuri's damp hair.

"You're safe now, Yuri. Nothing is gonna happen ever again, I'll make sure of it."

Otabek felt Yuri draw in a sharp breath to reply, but stayed silent. Otabek closed his eyes and kissed the top of Yuri's head. He _would_ make sure of it. He was more determined than ever to keep his lover safe, to make him never have to go through that feeling of killing again. Yuri's life was more important to Otabek than his own, is always had been. But tonight he had realized that Yuri felt the same; that Otabek was more important than _his_ life. It made Otabek both extremely happy and sad at the same time, knowing that Yuri would do anything to keep him safe. Sure, his bodyguards would take a bullet for him too, but Yuri... he just loved him so god damn much.

"I love you, Beka," Yuri breathed, shaking Otabek from his thoughts.

"I love you too, Yura," Otabek replied quietly, his voice still raspy and deep.

Silence enveloped them after that, and Otabek did something he hadn't done in years: he hummed Yuri to sleep. It was something he'd done right after Yuri has started living with him and would sometimes sneak into his bed, a shivering mess of nerves. He'd pull Yuri against him and hum some of his favorite songs until his small form would fall asleep. And now, as Yuri lied in his arms, a shivering eighteen year old mess, few inches taller than himself, Otabek felt it was the only thing he could do.

He softly started humming 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash. At the first notes of the song, he felt Yuri relax a little and snuggle tighter against him. His chest vibrated as he hummed and it seemed to have the most calming effect on the Russian. Before Otabek had even finished the song, Yuri's breathing had evened out and he was sound asleep. Otabek smiled the most tender smile as he stroked Yuri's head. He yawned. He was tired too and desperately wanted to sleep, but there was something he had to do first.

Ever so gently Otabek pulled himself out of Yuri's grip and got out of bed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and only now realized that he lamp that was usually decorating it, was no longer there.

 _"Ah, right. I launched it,"_ Otabek thought to himself. The lamp had been closer than his gun when he had been roughly woken up by Mr. Yang's henchman. Being a man of improvisation whenever needed, he'd tossed the piece of decor at the man's head. He'd missed – the man was shorter than he thought – but that was just a detail.

Carefully Otabek avoided the shards of glass scattered by the wall as he made his way to the living room. He looked down at the dead body near the couch and the large pool of blood that had soaked into a large portion of the fluffy rug on the floor, and sighed. That stain wasn't going to come out, ever. Luckily the mess was restricted to the rug, and some spray against the wall. It wasn't going to be that much of a pain to clean up.

Otabek flipped through his phone and dialed a number he had on speed dial. One of his most trusted and skilled men answered on the other end.

"Yes, boss?" The voice was hoarse. The kind of hoarse that too much smoke and alcohol will do to it.

"I made a mess in my living room that needs to be cleaned up. Can you please send housekeeping over?", Otabek asked calmly, all business. Just because Yuri got to see a certain side of him, didn't mean that everyone else had that pleasure at well.

"Of course, boss. I'm sending them right over." There was a long silence on the other end and Otabek thought the call had ended when the man followed up with a quick, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We just had an accident and spilled some... _Chinese_ ," Otabek said as he glanced over the body again before he turned away and spotted his gun by the front door. Still completely naked, he strode over and picked it up, before placing it on the kitchen counter.

"I see. We'll be there in ten."

This time the phone was hung up on the other side, and Otabek let out a small sigh. At least that was taken care of now. He had personally hired the men who were coming over, so he was absolutely sure that when they were done, everything would look as it had always had. The blood would be scrubbed from the wall and floor, though he was still sure the white rug was beyond saving. But if anyone could fix it, it was them.

Silently Otabek made his way back to the bedroom, only after making a stop at the bathroom to get a warm, damp cloth. Yuri shouldn't be reminded of his deeds first thing in the morning.

Without making a sound, Otabek sat down on the bed and gently rolled Yuri onto his back. He smiled. His kitten seemed out cold. Softly he wiped the dried blood and sweat from Yuri's face, pushing his hair back from his forehead. When that angelic face was clean, did the same thing to Yuri's chest, erasing all traces of their horrible night. Yuri only lightly whined when the cloth moved close to a nipple, but otherwise stayed sound asleep.

Otabek quickly dragged the cloth across his own face and chest when Yuri was completely clean, before tossing the cloth onto the empty nightstand. He crawled back into bed quietly, and smirked lightly as Yuri instantly cuddled up against him. They were back in their previous position, Yuri facing him while he had his arm draped over his waist.

A small yawn escaped Otabek. He was tired, but he wouldn't allow himself to sleep. Not tonight. Tonight he'd simply hold Yuri in his arms and make sure he was safe. Nothing would ever happen to him again as long as Otabek was right by him. He promised himself again: he would keep Yuri safe, even at the cost of his own life. He would be the iron wall that protected him from harm, and kill everyone who came near.

Starting tomorrow, the hunt for every last member of the Chinese mafia would begin. He'd find them all, and put a bullet through every single one of their brains. After all, he had a point to prove and a message to send: no one messed around with Otabek Altin, the Dark Horse of Kazakhstan. And _no one_ messed with his kitten – his Yuri. And to whoever tried, he would hunt them down and make them pay for it with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I honestly tried to not make this chapter so long and I -totally- failed. I'm incapable of not going overboard *sigh* I hope y'all liked this chapter, and the whole story in general! I'm love their characters and I feel like this isn't the last we've heard of Daddy and his Kitten ;)
> 
> Here's the meaning behind the tattoos mentioned in this chapter:  
> \- The crosses on his knuckles: the number of times he's been to prison  
> \- The dot on his pinky finger: the number of times he's escaped prison  
> \- The dragon on his side: he's stolen state property
> 
> Also, Beka humming a stressed and nervous Yuri to sleep is my new obsession. Because it's the most adorable thing ever <3
> 
> Let me know what you think, guys ^^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed! Would love to know what you think about it <3


End file.
